Drainbow
My fifty-first fanfiction. (It shows Lisa is making another one of her inventions, after some tweaking, some modifications, and a using a wrench, she finishes it, and with adding a label and writing "Colo-Blaster", it's complete) LISA: Aw yeah! The Colo-Blaster is complete! - Lisa said, excited - Now, who should I test it on? (Lisa then hears whistling, she see's Lincoln carrying a canvas in the hallway to downstairs, she smiles in glee) LISA: And I found the perfect subject. - Lisa claims (In the garage, Lincoln is painting a rainbow on his canvas, Lisa walk in the scene with her newest invention) LINCOLN: Hey, Lisa. - Lincoln greeted LISA: Greetings, my male brother. - Lisa said - I've invented something so cool. It's called, "The Colo-Blaster", I can change the colors of anything, including that rainbow you painted. LINCOLN: Amaze me, Lisa! - Lincoln requested (Lisa blasted the rainbow, it swap and/or change the colors from red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple to maroon, marmalade, gold, teal, cyan, and lavender, Lincoln rubs his eyes and see the different colors in amazement) LINCOLN: Holy Moly, that's really cool! - Lincoln said, excited - We gotta tell the others! LISA: Let's go! - Lisa commanded (In the house, the siblings are heard laughing, in the living room, the siblings are having fun with the Colo-Blaster, a few things are a different color) LANA: Make the couch yellow! - Lana requested (Lisa blasted the couch and it changes from blue to yellow, making Lana squeal) LUNA: (with a pair of cyan maracas) Can you make my maracas purple, dude? - Luna ask (Lisa fulfill Luna's request and turn her maracas from cyan to purple, she shakes them in excitement, Leni then walk to Lisa) LENI: Lisa, can you make my dress green? - Leni ask LISA: But, it's already turquoise. So, technically, it's already green. - Lisa claims - But, what the heck... (Lisa changes the color of Leni's dress, as well the bows on her sandals, to a darker green) LENI: (squeals) This look totes adorable! - Leni said, ecstatic LOLA: Wait, does the Colo-Blaster works on clothes, too? - Lola ask (Lisa nods, Lola whispers in Lisa's ear and she smiles, she then blasts Lana, and her clothes were pink, Lola laughs hysterically, Lana whispers in Lisa's ear and she uses the CB to changes Lola's dress to blue, she screams, Lana laughs at her, Lola is enraged at this color change and assaulted Lana, Luan breaks up the two) LISA: Cool it, I can reverse the colors. - Lisa explained (Lisa then blasted the twins and their regular outfits changes back to their respective colors, she blasted Leni and reverted to her turquoise color) LENI: Aw, poo. - Leni laments LATER THAT NIGHT (Everyone is getting ready for bed, the kids went to their respective rooms, we see that their walls are the colors of their respective theme color. In Lincolns's room, his wall is solid orange, in Lori and Leni's, their wall is a zigzag pattern of light blue and turquoise, in Luna and Luan's room, their wall is yellow with purple polka dots, in Lynn and Lucy's room, their wall is striped red and black, in Lola and Lana's room, their wall is checkered of pink and dark blue, and in Lisa and Lily's room, their wall is a grid pattern of green and lavender, Lisa yawns) LISA: What a colorful day. - Lisa said (Lisa removes her glasses and place it on her desk, while placing them, she accidentally turn on a switch on the Colo-Blaster from color to black and white, she then went to sleep) 3 HOURS LATER (While the kids are sleeping, the Colo-Blaster then emit large waves and transforming everything from color to black and white) 6 HOURS LATER (Lincoln wakes up and see's his entire room in black and white) LINCOLN: WHAT THE?! - Lincoln ask, shocked (His comics, clothes, his bed sheets, pillow, and himself is in black and white, he hear Leni screaming) LENI: LINKY, GET IN HERE! - Leni yelled (In Lori and Leni's room, the older sisters are already there, Lincoln runs in, Leni is crying with two dresses in her hands) LINCOLN: Leni, what's wrong? - Lincoln ask, worried LENI: (weeping) I got two dresses I need to return to the mall, but I can't find which color is it! - Leni weeps (Lincoln and Luan then tries to comfort Leni, they hear Lola screaming) LOLA: LINKY, GET IN HERE! - Lola yelled (Lincoln and his older sisters rushes to Lola and Lana's room, the younger sisters, sans Lisa, are already there, Lola is looking completely shocked) LOLA: I can't determine which pageant crown is which! - Lola said, shocked - I'm freaking out! LINCOLN: Lola, you need to calm down! - Lincoln claims LOLA: I told you not to tell me to calm down! - Lola yells - You cross the line! (Lola wants to attack Lincoln, but Luna grabs her, Lola breathes heavenly) LOLA: Sorry, Lincoln. - Lola said sadly LINCOLN: It's okay, Lola. - Lincoln accepted - Wait, where's Lisa? (In Lisa's room, she's still asleep, she wakes up and see her surroundings, it's blurry because she's not wearing her glasses) LISA: I must've watch the science channel too much. - Lisa said - Those electromagnetic waves must've altered my vision a bit. (Lisa then walk to her desk and she hit a table leg, her glasses fall from the desk and on to her face, clearing her vision, she see's everything black and white) LISA: Sweet discovery! - Lisa said, astonished (The others run to Lisa's room, she's mortified at this) LORI: Lisa, are you okay?! - Lori ask LISA: How do this happen? - Lisa ask - Unless... (She checks on the Colo-Blaster on its condition; Unfortunately, it's broken into pieces) LISA: Oh no. Now, I can't reverse the effects. - Lisa said, saddened - I don't do this, but... (started crying) (Lisa kneels in sadness, Lincoln comforts her) LINCOLN: Don't worry, you'll built another one. - Lincoln comforted - You're an excellent inventor. (Lisa then remove her glasses and wipe her tears off, she embraces Lincoln. The others are touched by this sighting) LISA: You're right, Lincoln. - Lisa said - But, it'll take a while to re-invent a new Colo-Blaster. LUCY: I love black and white. (smiles) They're my two favorite colors. - Lucy claims LOLA: This is kinda cool, I feel like I've been in an old cartoon from the 1930s. - Lola said - Hang on, I've been doing something that I wanted to do. (Lola runs to her room, she comes back with a cane and a top hat, plus, she's wearing tap shoes, she taps dances and Lincoln joins in, he tap dances, Lola jumps and Lincoln catches her, the others clap for them) LYNN: Great job, you two! - Lynn praised - Wait, I've got something! (Lynn run downstairs to the kitchen and look for a can of spinach, she found one and run back upstairs) LUAN: What are you doing with that can of spinach, Lynn? - Luan ask (Lynn crushes the can easily and she eats the spinach, her biceps flex largely, she spinning her arm) LYNN: (sailor accent) Lemme sucker punch those jokes for ya! - Lynn said (Lynn punches Luan, sending her flying, she crashes back down; Lynn laughs like Popeye) LUAN: That was a good punchline. (laughs) - Luan laughs - Ow. LANA: Hey, I got this perfect lake for swimming, they got steamboats. - Lana informed (At a very large lake, the siblings, in their swimsuits, are swimming and having fun with each other, a foghorn was heard, they see Lana, in her swimsuit, is driving a steamboat) LORI: Is that a steamboat? - Lori ask LANA: Uh huh, and they let me rent it. - Lana explained - Hop on, you guys. (Lana pulls a ladder down, and Lincoln and Lily got on it, Lana switches her hat and puts on a steamboat cap, Lily pulls a rope, signaling the foghorn) LILY: Toot-Toot! - Lily giggled (Lana begin turning the wooden wheel, she whistles a tune, as she turn the wheelbarrow after every turn, she whistles) LINCOLN: Wow, you're good at whistling, Lana. - Lincoln acknowledged LANA: Thanks, this reminds me of an old short from 1928 of a mouse towing a steamboat. - Lana said (Lily tugs the rope again, letting the foghorn blow, Lana parks the steamboat at the dock and they walk to their siblings) LORI: That was literally the best fun I've ever had. - Lori said LISA: Yep, black and white is A-OK. - Lisa accepted (Everyone else agreed to that, Lincoln gotten something) LINCOLN: I got something we all love! - Lincoln claims, happy (At home, the siblings are dressed up in old clothes from the 1930s and doing activities like as they're an old cartoon. Lincoln and Leni are dancing, Lana, Lola, and Lily are tap dancing, Luna is playing a double bass, while Luan is scat singing, Lisa, Lucy and Lori are dancing to Luna's music, and Lynn's whistling while dusting the shelves, they all laugh) LINCOLN: Man, I never had this much fun is a century. - Lincoln said, pleasant - This colorless world is surprisingly a good thing. LORI: You said it, Linc, we're like old cartoon characters from the late 1920s and the 1930s. - Lori agreed - Doing this in black and white is like being trapped in an old TV. LANA: Uh-huh, I'd discovering tap dancing is fun. - Lana said - Ho-ho! LUNA: This is pretty cool, considering it's monochrome. - Luna claims - But, I do miss the color in our world. LYNN: Yeah, me too. - Lynn admits (Everyone agreed at this, as they miss their colored world) LISA: I'll make a new Colo-Blaster. - Lisa said - Before I do that, let's make the most of it. (Then, a panel with the Loud siblings heads appear, it shows another panel that says, "The Loud Family in Loud Antics!", Luan pops up) LUAN: Let's get into this! - Luan said, excited (It shows Leni putting a pie on the windowsill to cool it, Lola is playing croquet in the backyard, she smells Leni's pie and run to it, a bee stings her from behind and makes her hit a rake, she falls, Luan appears, moving like she was in an old cartoon) LUAN: Looks like the "points" on you. (laughs) - Luan joked (It shows Lucy is writing, she then get a paper cut from her book, she runs to Lisa, Luna walks in with a carrot) LUNA: What's up, doc? - Luna ask LISA: Lucy has a mild paper cut on her finger. - Lisa explained LUCY: Please heal it, I'm not ambidextrous. - Lucy claims (Lisa then wrapped a bandage around Lucy's finger, Luan walks by) LUAN: Looks like she's a cut above the rest! (laughs) - Luan joked (It shows Lincoln walking in the hallway whistling, a bat was on the floor, he slips) LINCOLN: Woooowze! - Lincoln yells (Lincoln falls on the floor and a cuckoo clock fall on his head, the clock goes cuckoo, Luan skated by him) LUAN: Don't go "Cuckoo", Lincoln! (laughs) - Luan joked (Luan then crashes at a wall; Lana is playing with Cliff outside, a milk truck passes them, Cliff excitedly chases it, Lana follows him, but the milk truck turn around and many cats follow the truck, this leads Lana to run; Luan is seen drinking a carton of milk) LUAN: Looks like she doesn't like a "critter". (laughs) - Luan joked (It shows Lori is taking care of Lily, she then smell an odd odor, it's actually Lily's diaper, she then gags, Luan walk by the two) LUAN: Well, it looks like you can't take a smell! (laughs) - Luan joked TWO HOURS LATER (Lisa has finish rebuilding her Colo-Blaster, she whistles to alert her siblings to come to her room) LISA: Siblings, I've rebuilt the Colo-Blaster. - Lisa said - Now, everyone ready? (Everyone nods and Lisa switches the Colo-Blaster from black and white to color, it emit waves and transforming everything back to its original coloring) LENI: Yes! (holding her dresses, one yellow, one green) Everything's back! - Leni said, hope LOLA: I miss everything in color. - Lola said, relieved - Now, (with her crowns) my crowns are back in color. LUNA: So, what you wanna do now, dudes? - Luna ask RITA: (off-screen) Hey, kids! We're going on a business trip for the week! - Rita announced - You guys can have the whole house to yourselves! (They hear the front door close and the car drove off, indicating they've left) LUAN: Yes, we got the whole house for ourselves! - Luan said, happy LORI: I literally do miss the black and white, though. - Lori claims LISA: Who said the fun can't never stop? - Lisa gestures (The kids then smile and Lisa switches the settings to the Colo-Blaster, reverting everything back to black and white once again. Also, the siblings are back in their old fashioned 1930s clothes again) LYNN: Let's do this! - Lynn said happy SIBLINGS: YEAH! - everyone cheered (The siblings then jump in the air; A The End card pops up, Luan and Lily pops from it) LUAN: T-That's all, folks! (laughs) - Luan said LILY: Toot! Toot! - Lily babbled THE END Trivia *I was inspired by old Walt Disney shorts and their humorous antics from the late 1920s and 1930s. I've made various references to old cartoons from the past, this concept inspired me for this story. *When Lana was whistling, it was a homage to the Walt Disney short, "Steamboat Willie", Mickey Mouse's debut, all the way from 1928. *The bit with Luna, Lisa, and Lucy and the ending is a reference to one of my favorite shows of all-time, "Looney Tunes". Luna and Luan said, "What's up, doc?" and "T-That's all, folks!", respectively. These are Bugs Bunny and Porky Pig signature catchphrases. *A reference to "Popeye" was in the story, after Lynn eats a can of spinach and punches Luan. *The idea for no coloring is how before color TV was added in the 1960s, before that. TV has no colors. *How the siblings do those activities is how people do it in the Roaring 20s, a time where people are having fun the 1920s in major cities such as, Chicago, Illinois and Harlem, New York, plus, this happens after WWI. Music (mostly jazz) and dances were much popular during that time and increased wealth happened during that time. Category:Episodes